


Mind Games Ain't Nothing

by UnderratedSnail



Series: The One With The Mind Reading [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I began writing and this sort of just came out, M/M, Mind Reading, angst if you squint, punk!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderratedSnail/pseuds/UnderratedSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is hard enough, so try and add hearing everyone else's thoughts into the bag. Arthur just wanted Merlin to stop cheating in his Maths test. Of course, not everything is as easy as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games Ain't Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just started writing and this is what came out. Please comment and tell me if its good, bad or anything else. Thanks!

 

It was quiet. It was meant to be quiet, it _was_ a test, after all. But that didn't make the silence any more bearable. Arthur had finished his hour long class exam within twenty minutes, and after checking his answers about thirty two times, he concluded that he was bored.

He looked around the ancient classroom and watched how the yellow paint was flaking off the walls, how the bin was overflowing with mashed up pieces of paper, and finally, how everyone else were still invested in their papers. Arthur sighed.

He began fiddling with his pen until something caught his eye. To the side of him, with about a metres space between them, was a boy who wore skinny black jeans and black T-shirt, with matching black hair. Merlin.

From what he could see, Merlin was tilting his head towards the test paper next to him blatantly cheating. Arthur wrinkled his nose. He could hear Merlin think to himself how stupid it was of him not to revise the night before.

See, ever since Arthur could remember, he could always hear little voices in his head. It took him years later to realise that the voices were actually thoughts. More specifically, other people's thoughts. He once heard his half sister, Morgana, think about her massive crush on one of her teachers. When he voiced his disgust to her, she looked at him with wide eyes and proceeded to ask him what she was thinking. After he continuously guessed her thoughts correct, the two decided to keep the whole 'Mind Reading' thing a secret. He didn't want to be tested on like a lab rat, after all.

After five minutes of watching Merlin cheat, Arthur grabbed a small piece of paper from his bag and began writing a note on it. After he finished composing it and was happy with the end product, he crumpled it up and threw it at Merlin's head. Merlin snapped round and gave him a dirty look, but Arthur just nodded to the note, now lying helplessly on the floor. Merlin rolled his eyes and bent down to pick it up. Once he got back up, he straightened the note out and read it.

' **Merlin,**

**Stop cheating. You look like an idiot.**

**Arthur'**

Merlin raised an eyebrow. Arthur could hear him think ' _Is this guy for real?'_ and then heard him bark a quiet laugh out loud. He saw Merlin stick his tongue in concentration, only to realise that he was writing a response. Arthur sighed. He'd never spoken to the boy before, not really. He just wanted to stop him cheating; to do the rights thing. Now he was probably going to get a sarcastic remark from the punk.

Something hit the side of his head. It was the response.

_' **Arthur,**_

**_Could you, please piss off? Thanks <3_ **

**_Merlin.'_ **

He turned to glare at him, but Merlin was already staring at him; a wide, patronising grin was plastered on his face. ' _Wonder how long it'll take for him to get pissed'_  Arthur heard him think. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smiled softly at him, quietly loving the idea of contradicting Merlin's thoughts.

He turned back to his desk, silently looking over his answers for the thirty third time, leaving Merlin with confused thoughts for the rest of the lesson.

***

Merlin was kind of hard to avoid. Arthur didn't even speak to him, he barely even made eye contact with him, but for some reason all he could hear were his thoughts. Arthur didn't even need to try, it just came flooding into his head, out ruling every other thought in the room.

' _God I hate this school.'_

_'What's the point in physics. I couldn't give a rats arse about how waves travel.'_

_'Why is Arthur staring at me?'_

That last thought brought him back to reality, so he cleared his throat and faced the front. But listening to the teacher was near impossible when Merlin was thinking of 101 ways to escape the evil clutches of physics.

_'Maybe I could say I'm sick.'_

_'Or I could just tell them I have a severe case of diarrhea.'_

_'Why is Arthur laughing?'_

Arthur tried to stop by covering his mouth with his hand and coughing into it. That was it. Arthur had had enough.

He ripped a bit of paper from his exercise book and wrote a little note on it, scrunched it up and threw it diagonally in Merlin's direction, hoping to the Gods that he would catch it. Luckily for him, Merlin did.

**'Merlin,**

**I know you have an image to uphold, but you don't need to look so suicidal over sound waves.**

**Arthur.'**

Merlin looked over to him. ' _That little bastard,'_ He thought, and Arthur laughed shaking his head. He was ready to actually begin taking down notes, but something hit the back of his head. A ball of paper. Arthur picked it up.

**_'Arthur,_ **

**_Shut up, prat._ **

**_Merlin'_ **

He looked over his shoulder and found Merlin grinning, and he couldn't really help himself but grin back.

Moments passed, and they were still staring at each other. Arthur couldn't really describe it; something was churning in his stomach. But neither looked away.

Until the violent ring of the bell sounded. He quickly gathered all his things and bolted out of the classroom. He felt sick. But a good sick. He hadn't even known there was such a thing as good sick.

"Hey," A voice from behind him said. Arthur stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around, only to see Merlin. The feeling in his stomach returned.

"Oh, hey," He blurted out after he realised he was silent for a beat too long, but Merlin didn't seem to notice, and pulled him into a classroom.

"Look, okay, I don't meant to be rude," Merlin said, "We, actually, I couldn't care less-"

"Is there a reason you pulled me into a classroom, Merlin, or are you just hear to ramble on?"

"-but stop sending me notes during class." Arthur didn't say anything. Nor did Merlin. He hadn't known that they actually annoyed Merlin, certainly not enough to actually be told to stop, so why-

' _Why d'you say that, you idiot?'_ Merlin thought, and it took everything in Arthur's power to try and not smile. He failed.

"What?" Merlin asked, eyebrows knotted together.

"Nothing. Okay, do you really was me to stop?"

"Yes," But simultaneously thought _'No.'_

"Okay," Arthur said, raising his arms in a surrender "I'll stop."

"Really?

"Nope." And as he walked away with a satisfying smirk, he could hear one fading thought.

_'That little shit.'_

***

Once he got home, he was faced with three massive suitcases. That could only mean one thing.

"Morgana!" Arthur shouted, and his half sister emerged from the living room. She was wearing a lime green shirt with light blue jeans, and let her night black hair lay freely on her shoulders. Arthur resembled more with his birth mother, as well as Morgana resembling more _her_ birth mother, but they both shared the same father. The harsh bringing up wouldn't tell you otherwise. She extended her arms with a playful grin on her face.

"I'm not hugging you," Arthur said, "we're not that close."

Morgana walked up to him and whacked the back of his head, only to pull him into a tight hug.

"You are such a dweeb" She murmured in his shoulder, and he laughed, hugging her back just as tight.

"So," He said, after they parted. "how's university life treating you?"

"Oh, you know, parties every night, really cute boys, actually having fun; you'd hate it. How's high school life?"

"Oh, you know," He mimicked, "studying every night, really cute students-"

"Cute students, eh?" She lifted her eyebrow. Arthur refused to blush, because he was a Pendragon, and they did not blush. At all.

"Arthur, you're blushing." Goddammit.

"Morgana, I was making fun of you."

"I may not be able to read minds, dear brother, but I sure as hell can read faces, and right now, yours is telling me a heck of a lot." Arthur turned away and walked into the kitchen, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. Morgana skipped behind him.

"So who is he?" She asked with mirth in her voice.

"Do you want a sandwich?" He said in a rush, trying desperately to change the subject. Morgana looked unimpressed, but played along.

"Sure," She said, walking into the living room, "but don't think this is over, Arthur." He sighed. As much as he loved his sister, he hated it when she'd butt into things that didn't necessarily concern her.

 

Once he dumped the sandwich in front of Morgana, he grabbed his coat and hat, making his way to the front door. Once he declared that he was going out to take a walk, he stepped outside and instantly felt the bitter cold breeze hit against his cheeks, and he shivered. As uncomfortable as the cold was, Arthur loved walking in the winter. It was late January, and the ground was convered with a very thin layer of snow, illuminated by the yellow street lights. The sky still had a little light in it, but was darkening by the minute. Arthur looked ahead and made his way to a park a few blocks away.

But just as luck would have it, Arthur recognised a far away figure, also walking towards the park, but from the opposite end of the road. It was Merlin.

"For God's sake," He said to himself, trying to cover as much of his face with his hat as he could. With his head down, he made walked into the wide open field.

Ever since Arthur was nine, he made a promise to himself that he would never purposely listen to someone elses thoughts, as he once heard who he thought was his friend, Valient, think some not so nice thoughts about him. And made him cry.

But apparently, Merlin broke that promise. Arthur couldn't help it, Merlin intrigued him.

So he hid behind a tree and waited for Merlin to enter the park. When he finally did, he hadn't even looked up; he was too engulfed in his phone. Arthur concentrated.

_'I should have just asked him for his number.'_

_'It wouldn't be weird. Texts are just as good as notes. Sort of.'_

_'Who am I kidding, he'd probably run the other direction if I even offered. I doubt he even thinks of me as a friend.'_

Arthur was taken aback. Was Merlin thinking about him? He didn't even think Merlin wanted _him_ as a friend. He contemplated listening in for a bit longer, but then thought against it. These were his private thoughts, after all, so he should probably keep it like that. What he eventually decided to do was even stupider.

"Hey, Merlin!" He shouted, waving his arms in the air like a lunatic. Merlin turned around to try and spot him, and covered a smile when he finally found him. Arthur ran towards him, keeping his hand on his head to keep his wooly hat from falling to the ground.

"Any reason why you ran here?" Merlin said, probably trying for carelessness, but Arthur could tell from his widening smile that he was far from annoyed.

"Just thought I'd say hi; not many people come here when it's this cold."

"Well, I find it more peaceful." They were now walking slowly around the park. Arthur didn't know what it was, but that sick feeling had returned, and he couldn't look at Merlin. He kept his gaze fixed on the ground.

"So you don't enjoy the sound of kids screaming and running around the place?" He asked, and Merlin nudged him, laughing.

"You're not as funny as you'd like to think, Pendragon."

"Quite the contrary, I'm actually hilarious."

"As well as a pompous prat?"

"Well obviously, it's why I'm so loveable." Merlin smiled.

"Let's not forget your modesty." This time, it was Arthur who nudged Merlin, and the two of them began to giggle. They continues to walk on the snowy grass in a comfortable silence. Well, not exactly silence.

Arthur tried. He really did. But Merlin thought too loudly. Literally.

_'Just ask him. He obviously doesn't despise your existence.'_

_'But it's going to be awkward. He might not even want my number.'_

_'When did I turn so bloody insecure?'_

Arthur had to agree with him on the last one. For someone who acted so badass as school all the time, he hadn't really got that whole 'I-don't-care' thing going on in his thoughts. Arthur took pity on him.

"Well, Merlin, I've decided that you're not a complete idiot, and so am requesting to have your phone number." Merlin froze for a second, then smiled, then coughed it away, as if he was losing his cool there for a moment.

"It's a phone number, not a formal letter to the queen, Pendragon." Merlin said, as if _he_ was the idiot. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It's called manners, something you might not know about." Merlin chuckled. He heard him think _'God knows why this dork has caught my eye.'_  And Arthur resisted the urge to whack the back of his head. He wasn't a dork. He was just..not dumb.

He checked the time on his watch, and say that it was nearly hitting 6pm, so decided that he should probably head home. He turned to Merlin, but saw how red his ears were.

"Why didn't you bring a hat, you idiot, you're ears have turned like tomatoes." Merlin punched his arm.

"I forgot, okay." Arthur looked down at him watch, then back at Merlin, then back at his watch. He sighed, taking his hat off and shoved it into Merlin's hands.

"I retract my previous statement; only complete idiots forget their hats when it's arse degrees outside." Merlin looked as if he was about to protest, but Arthur cut him off. "Just take the bloody thing. I have to go now, so you'd probably need it more if you're going to stay out here longer."

"But-"

"See you, Merlin." And then walked away. When he turned around, he saw that Merlin was walking in the other direction with the hat on, and heard him think _'I am so fucked.'_ , which kept Arthur thinking for the rest of the day.

***

Over the next couple of weeks, Arthur and Merlin had been exchanging texts constantly. When Morgana asked who he was talking to after Arthur dived for his phone at the sound of a text alert, he just shrugged and told her it was just a friend. And yes, Arthur knew he was acting a little odd for someone who just got a text from his friend, but what could he say; he found Merlin funny.

He was in his Maths class when he got a text.

[From Merlin]

**_What do you call a fake noodle?_ **

****

[To Merlin]

**What?**

[From Merlin]

**_An impasta!_ **

****

[To Merlin]

**You are such a nerd.**

[From Merlin]

**_What can I say, I keep it well hidden ;)_ **

Arthur put down his phone; he didn't want his phone confiscated, but he couldn't keep a stupid smile from keeping up on his face. Merlin contradicted all Arthur's first impressions on him. He wasn't really a guy who was against the rest of the world and hated everything around him; he just genuinely didn't care what other people thought. Which was probably why Arthur like him so much.

In a friendship kind of way, obviously.

Halfway through the lesson, he found himself slowly nodding away. He woke himself up and checked his phone. It seemed like his phone had blown up with messages.

[From Merlin]

**_Not replying I see. Rude._ **

****

[From Merlin]

**_I know you have lessons but I'm boorreeddd._ **

****

[From Merlin]

**_You're a horrible friend. Can't you help me get through chemistry?_ **

****

[From Merlin]

**_Apparently not._ **

****

[From Merlin]

**_Arthur?_ **

Arthur sighed.

 

[To Merlin]

**Unless you want to fail, I'd suggest you get back to listening to your teacher.**

[From Merlin]

**_I knew you'd never leave me ;D_ **

****

[To Merlin]

**As if I would. Idiot.**

*******

The more time they spent together, the more time Arthur had time to accept what the feeling in his stomach was. And once he figured it all out, the guilt for not telling Merlin about his mind reading ability was growing even stronger. It wasn't even that he didn't trust him; they had been hanging out for at least a couple of months, and Arthur knew that Merlin was incredibly loyal. No, what he feared was that Merlin would think him a freak. That he'd stay away from him. That he'd lose a best friend.

But listening in on Merlin's thoughts wasn't fair on him either. If Arthur could even control it, he would, but there was obviously something about Merlin that wouldn't let Arthur filter him out. He had to make a decision.

[To Merlin]

**Can you please meet me by the park at around 7?**

[From Merlin]

**_Yeah, sure. Anything important?_ **

Arthur decided not to reply. His heart felt too heavy in his body, and he felt as if he was going to fall over. Only Morgana had ever knows. Not even his father had known, and God know what Uther would have done if he found out. He was a traditional man, and sure he may not have been the meanest person alive, but he always thought his way was the right way. So, knwing him, he'd probably have thought Arthur to be a bit psychotic, and send him to some sort of mental ward.

Arthur controlled his breathing and pulled his phone out. At times of crisis, call Morgana. She may not help the situation, but it was distraction at least. Arthur just hoped she wasn't out.

When she picked up, Arthur relaxed a little.

"Arthur?" She asked, a little concerned. "You don't usually call me. Is everything okay?"

"No-"

"Oh God, is everything okay?"

"I don't know. You know how you keep pestering me about that 'someone'?"

"Yes.."

"Well, there is a someone, only I didn't know they were a someone because I'm apparently really slow, but anyway, now I feel guilty about not telling them about _The Thing_ so I've arranged to talk to them about it but I don't know if he's going to accept it or run away or both." The was a pause on the other line. He hoped he hadn't just cut her off accidentally while rambling on about his stupid problems.

"Well," She said after a moment, "You've got yourself into quiet the pickle."

"Morgana, I swear to G-"

"Look baby brother, as cliché as it sounds, you need to listen to your brain. Like, actually listen to it. Do you like this boy a lot?"

"Yes."

"And do you trust him?"

"Well, of course I d-"

"So then what's the problem?" Arthur had to think about this. He hadn't actually put it into simple terms like that.

"Thanks Morgana." He said, and hung up. He was ready.

***

Once he made his way to the park, he found Merlin already sitting by a far away tree, listening to music on his phone. He made his way to him, making sure Merlin would notice he was there. When he finally looked up from his phone, Merlin smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Merlin asked when Arthur sat himself beside him.

"No. Well. Look, Merlin, I have something to tell you. And you'll either hate me for it or be okay with it. And I really hope you'll be the second one."

At this, Merlin straightened his back. He didn't say anything; just gave Arthur the time to speak.

"I can kind of read minds.' He blurted out. "Or hear thoughts. I don't know."

Merlin paused. "What?"

"Look, just..just think of something." He heard Merlin think _'O-okay, well, the washing machine is farting jelly babies.'_  and voiced what he'd heard. Merlin looked at him, jaw dropping.

"H-how did you-"

"I already said, I can kind of hear thoughts."

Another pause.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Merlin asked, shock still evident on his face.

"Ever since I can remember."

"A-and you can hear everyone's thoughts? Oh my God, have you been listening to _my_ thoughts?"

Arthur felt like he was going to vomit. He didn't want to lie to Merlin. But he also knew that Merlin already thought he was a freak. Maybe, just maybe, he could run awa-

"Wow Arthur, okay, breathe." Huh, Arthur had been hyperventilating.

Once he returned to regular breathing, he dared to look at Merlin. What he'd expected was disgust, but what he saw was worry.

"You're not mad?" He asked him.

"Well, yeah, but only because you didn't tell me before. But, I can understand why you didn't and am happy you've decided to share this secret with me. Just one question, Can you hear _everything_ I think?"

"Mostly. I try and block it out, but there's something about you that won't let me. I'm sorry."

But Merlin didn't look phased. "So, _not_ everything?"

"No, not everything." Merlin looked like he was contemplating something himself. Arthur refused to listen to what he was thinking, no matter how great the pull was.

"Well, I'll probably need some time to adjust, but you're still the same prat to me."

The relief that shot through Arthur was powerful, and he began to laugh.

"And you're still the same idiot."


End file.
